Magazines and Lips
by WolfGal56
Summary: 'This is strictly scientific' she told herself 'It won't mean anything'. A natural curiosity takes over Winry's mind.


Winry gathered the last of her supplies and put them away, getting ready to close up shop for the day. Pinako had a pipe in her hand as she put the last papers in the drawer. Taking a puff she turned to Winry.

"Winry could you get some supplies from the market and store while it's still day outside?" She asked. Winry turned and smiled.

"Of course, what do I need to get?" She asked. Pinako gave her a wallet and a list.

"Just buy these items for me and that'll be all" she stated as she walked into their living room. Winry nodded then headed to her room to change clothes.

* * *

><p>Ed jumped back quickly as the alchemist shot rocks at him. Luckily this guy wasn't a state alchemist and wasn't so powerful. He smirked as the man made a desperate shot at him again. The man was no doubt taller than him with dark blue eyes. His clothes were torn from Ed's previous attacks. His shoes looked beat up as well and did little to help him in the slick cave they were in.<p>

It was still daylight out from what he could see from the opening.

"Brother!" Alphonse yelled from the side. Ed clapped his hands together and made a thick rock shield from the ground just as rock spears reached him.

"DAMMIT" the man yelled. Ed made a sword from his automail and charged at him. Slashing at him for a bit he finally got a cut in his stomach. Before he could pull back the man grabbed his automail and transmuted it so it would explode. Ed fell back but was able to see Al knock the man unconscious then run to Ed.

"Brother! Are you ok?" He asked.

"Couldn't you do that earlier?" Ed groaned. He looked at his completely destroyed prosthetic arm with wide eyes.

"Winry is going to be so very pissed." Al looked at his arms and gulped.

"Yeah. Good luck brother." He said helping him up. Ed groaned and tied the man up to take to Central.

* * *

><p>Winry grabbed the bolts on the shelf and smiled as she checked it off her list. Next was the newest edition of <em>Talented Mechanics<em>. She headed to the magazine racks and browsed them.

"Winry!" She heard. When she turned she saw Alex running towards her. She had just moved here a few months ago and became a good friend with her. She had Winry fix her up with an automail foot.

"Alex?" She asked when she reached her.

"Have you seen this?" She held an Alchemist magazine in her hands with Ed and Alphonse on the cover. Ed looked like he was running, his signature smirk in place. Al was behind him flexing his arm.

"What's so special about that?" She asked confused.

"It has Full Metal on it! Isn't he just awesome?" Alex gushed hugging the magazine. Winry rolled her eyes at her hyperactive friend.

"What do you see in him anyway? He's just an alchemist." She said turning back to the magazine rack.

"What?! He is the hottest alchemist there is!" She yelled.

_'Oh yeah_' Winry thought,_ 'she has no idea I'm his mechanic. No need to make her stick to me.'_

"What makes him so hot?" She asked skeptically.

"His hair, his eyes, his body!" She gushed. Winry thought about all of his traits she listed. His hair was a light gold that shined in the light. His eyes were the same color but changed shade when he was determined. Dark eyes when he was angry, light eyes when he was happy. His body she could agree with. His body was practically sculpted from all his training. He wasn't Armstrong fit but a comfortable fit. That she could appreciate.

"And his lips!" She finished. Winry rose a brow.

"There isn't anything special about his lips." she put simply.

"Yeah there is!" She said and pushed the cover into Winry's face. "Look"

Winry backed up to get a better view of the picture and squinted on Ed's face. Her eyes widened when she saw it. His lips looked incredibly soft and thin. She found herself wondering if they were as soft as they looked. She shook the idea from her mind realizing there was only one way to test it.

"Like I said. Nothing special." She said grabbing the magazine she needed.

"You never did have an eye for guys. Only for automail." She said. Winry giggled. She waved goodbye to Alex and left for the cashiers.

* * *

><p>Ed swallowed when he saw the Rockbell automail shop come into view.<p>

"You don't think they're home right?" Ed asked hopefully.

"The lights are on. They're definitely home. Sorry Brother." Al said. Ed slumped but perked up when he smelled food wafting from the house.

"Whelp, can't keep them waiting can we?" He said, completely forgeting his future beating. Alphonse knocked on the door. Winry opened it and smiled at the two.

"Hey guys! What's up-?" She stopped when she saw Ed's lack of an arm.

"ED WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR ARM?!" She yelled pulling him inside. Al followed.

After what seemed like 2 hours of scolding and a wrenches they served Ed some food and left to get some supplies. Ed scoffed down his food happily while Alphonse shook his head.

"You should be more careful Brother." Al said. Ed shrugged.

"I'm perfectly fine. They over reacted." He said simply. Winry returned with some measuring tape to get measurements.

"Arm out." She instructed. He put down his food and stuck out his flesh arm. She measured his arm, making sure to get accurate measurements. Her eyes strayed to his face, more specifically his lips. They looked just as soft as they did on the magazine. She quickly walked away to hide her red cheeks.

_'Damn you Alex.' _She thought. _'Now I can't stop thinking about it!'_ She walked past Pinako so she could measure his leg to see if he grew taller.

* * *

><p>Winry smiled happily looked at Ed's newest arm in her hands. Luckily Ed didn't need to go anywhere soon so she was able to take her time. In the backyard Ed and Al where relaxing in the field. Ed had a cheap prosthetic arm so he could move more comfortably.<p>

"Have you noticed Winry has been acting weird?" Ed asked Al.

"What do you mean?"

"She's acting weird. Like when she was measuring me a few days ago she kept looking at me. As if she was trying to decide something." He said thoughtfully.

"I thought you liked it when Winry looked at you." He replied slyly.

"Shut up! No I don't!"

"Sure."

"Will you just listen?" He said angrily. "Every time she sees me she either makes an excuse to leave or doesn't talk to me!"

"She spoke to you yesterday"

"Yeah, but her mind was in a completely different place." He ran a hand through his bangs.

"It's frustrating."

"You're over reacting." Al said sitting back on a tree. Ed scoffed.

"Maybe." He muttered.

* * *

><p>"UGH!" Ed groaned as he but in his lip. He really hated when they had to connect the nerves. They all had just finished dinner and Alphonse was up in their room. He hated seeing Ed in pain. Winry and Pinako were connecting his automail to his body.<p>

"1, 2, 3!" Pinako said flipping a switch, Winry doing the same. Again Ed bit down a scream.

"Alright. We're done. Try not to break this one." Pinako said grabbing her supplies and leaving. Ed panted heavily from holding back his cries. Winry turned her head to him, a little worried. She was just going to check on him but instead got in a trance by the movement of his mouth.

"What is it?" Ed asked threw his pants. Winry snapped to attention then back to her supplies.

"N-Nothing." She left before he could see her blush. He narrowed his eyes as he watched her leave then lied on his back to sleep. It wasn't long until he snored quietly on the couch.

Winry walked into the living room where Ed slept and looked both ways. She knew Pinako was asleep and Al was as well but she wanted to make sure. She crept closer to Ed and made sure he was asleep. She sighed in relief to see he was.

Half of her mind demanded that she went back upstairs and pretended this never happened. But the other half, the half she was listening to, wanted to find out just how soft his lips were. Her face was flaming and she knew it. She kneeled down beside him and watched his chest rise and fall.

_'This is strictly scientific.'_ She told herself. _'It won't mean anything'_ she swallowed and leaned closer to him. She went slowly but it felt like lightning when their lips connected. She closed her eyes as she felt his mouth against hers. Happy to find out, they were as soft as they appeared.

Ed felt a small pressure on his lips and his eyes flickered open halfway.

Blonde. He definitely saw blonde hair. He waited for his eyes to adjust and saw Winry very close. He finally realized she was kissing him.

_'This dream again?'_ He thought._ 'At least now I can move'_ Usually this dream occurred when they were outside in the daylight, sometimes in the rain. But that didn't stop him from bringing his hands to her face to pull her closer. He closed his eyes as well just as Winry's shot open.

_'He's kissing me back?!'_ She yelled in her head,_ 'Is he even awake?!'_

Suddenly his arms moved down from her face and to his stomach. She watched him as he opened his eyes halfway and smirk softly.

"Still my favorite dream." He mumbled and fell asleep. If Winry's face wasn't red yet she knew it was now.

_'Still my favorite dream? He's had a dream like this before?! It's his favorite?!'_ She got up and quickly ran back to her room to put her thoughts together. She put a hand to her mouth and was still able to feel his soft, warm lips. She plopped her face into a pillow and tried her best to sleep.

* * *

><p>"Brother wake up." Al said nudging him. Ed sat up and yawned loudly.<p>

"Hey Alphonse. How'd you sleep?"

"Great, and you?"

"I had that dream again but way more real." He smirked.

"The Winry dream?" Ed nodded. Alphonse laughed.

"You should tell her that, come on breakfast is ready."

Ed scoffed and stood up, joining Alphonse in the kitchen.

"Morning Ed." Winry said.

"Morning." Winry was placing some eggs on plates and Al nudged him forward. After glaring at him for a while Al left the room, not wanting to be hit.

"Hey, uh, Ed?" She paused. "Actually, never mind." She turned back to the pan.

"What?" He asked.

"Nothing."

"No, come on, you were gonna ask me something." He urged. Winry swallowed and turned around.

"Where you having these wierd dreams yesterday?" She asked. He rose a brow.

"No, why do you ask?"

"Well, because yesterday I was getting some water and you kind of, mumbled my name." His face turned red.

"How would you know it was your name? It could've been anything else, like you said I mumbled it." He said looking away.

"Yeah, I guess you're right! It was kinda silly of me to ask." He sighed in relief that he was able to convince her.

"Go sit at the table, I'm gonna serve you guys right now." He nodded and walked out.

She couldn't believe it! Just by the way he acted she knew he liked her, and she knew she liked him. But she decided she'd wait for him to say it, in the meantime she would just help him through his dreams.

* * *

><p><strong>Bet you weren't expecting this now we're ya'? Hehe, I just got into Full Metal and I think it's cool! (Still prefer Soul Eafter though :3) I'm still going through Brotherhood, Its pretty good. Anyway, I hope you guys have enjoyed! I had fun writing this, Until next time, WolfGal out! <strong>

**Question for you: **

Should I write more Full Metal?


End file.
